


Forgiven

by ellia



Category: Being Human
Genre: Drabble Collection, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-21
Updated: 2010-01-21
Packaged: 2017-10-09 02:04:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/81790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellia/pseuds/ellia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They're all looking for something they've lost, but what they really need is forgiveness.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forgiven

** Vampire **

 

Mitchell doesn't want to close his eyes, just wants to lie in the dark watching George sleep. He can't quite believe he's being allowed this; that this good man has allowed him into his bed and his heart.

The hands he used to touch and caress have so much blood on them; so many deaths can be laid at his door. When his conscience had finally kicked in, and he'd walked away from Herrick, he'd thought he'd always be alone. He's not sure if he'll ever be forgiven for his sins, but if he can have this he doesn't care.

** Werewolf **

 

George hates his wolf; it's always there inside him, pushing for control. It cost him everything, his dreams, his family, Julia. His normal life lost to him, just because he took a short cut home through the woods. Seeing her again, hearing that she forgave him, changed nothing. In his own eyes he's still a monster.

Mitchell had crept into his life, taking over in a different way. They'd gone from colleagues to friends, and finally become lovers. He wants Mitchell, is coming to love him. It's the one thing he and the wolf agree on, they both need Mitchell.

** Ghost **

 

Alive, Annie had never been one for introspection. But now she can't stop herself from examining everything in her old life. Whenever she closes her eyes she sees it again, that endless corridor, with the men and the ropes. There had been no glorious light, no heavenly welcome. She can't figure out what she did to deserve this, what sins she might need to be forgiven for.

So she watches over her beautiful boys. They have such passion, such need for each other; the sight of it takes her breath away. She needs it, needs the distraction from her memories.


End file.
